Electronic devices typically include one or more input devices such as keyboards, touchpads, mice, or touchscreens to enable a user to interact with the device. These input devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone as discrete devices that transmit signals to the electronic device via a wired or wireless connection.
A conventional keyboard typically includes a dome switch, two layers (typically plastic) separated by a spacer and a contact switch coupled to a printed circuit board. Upon actuation of the dome, the first layer deflects and comes into contact with the second layer. As the layers contact one another, the switch closes and ultimately provides a detectable input. However, as more layers are included in the keyboard assembly, the overall thickness of the keyboard assembly increases. When a keyboard or other input device is integrated with an electronic device, particularly small or thin form factor electronic devices, the increased thickness of the keyboard assembly or input device may be undesirable.